Kiss Her, You Fool!
by JamieBell
Summary: One-Shot What makes you want to reveal your feelings to the one you love? Bravery? Courage? Wrong! Fairies! Rainy afternoon... Silly, shy boy... HG fluff! R&R!
1. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: **Me JamieBell on ff.net... Duh...

Before you all kill me for not updating **Sleeping Beauties...** it's not that I haven't tried. I've had my first wee bit of writer's block! I got half the chapter written, but the characters aren't doing what I want them to do. **::smacks** Ron upside the head**:: **Anyway, I should be cured after I do this. And before you kill me a second time, what kind of author would I be, if I didn't do something to Sebastian's song **Kiss the Girl **(which belongs to Howard Ashman and Alan Menken; Disney Inc.)? Huh? Huh? Besides, it's got an original twist of its own, none of this Lavender and Seamus singing to get Ron and Hermione together stuff, nope. So, without further ado, enjoy!

**A/N:** We will pretend that there are no grindylows or any other evil creatures in the lake. Lightening is not an issue either.

**Kiss Her, You Fool!**

"Ardis! What are you doing?" Ardis groaned and inched away from the mirror, the _forbidden _mirror, the mirror she was so anxious to use. The mirror hung tantalizingly on the pink wall of the biggest room of their small house. Her fingers itched to touch it.

"Nothing, Mother!" she called. _Cupid's wings… When will she realize that I'm old enough, I can do this… _Her mother came bustling in the ornately carved, doorframe, if you could bustle in midair.

"Rubbish!" Sidra scolded, fluttering her shimmering wings. "I saw you sneak in here and activate it!" Ardis rolled her eyes and floated up to join her. _I will convince her I am ready..._

"Mother, when will I be allowed to help?" Ardis pleaded, clinging to her mother's hands, and peering into her silver eyes. Softness filled her mother's eyes and Sidra sighed.

"Darling, it's just that you're young and I'm not quite sure you can handle the responsibility," Sidra said patiently. Ardis' eyes filled with tears and she slowly sank back down to the floor. _No tears… Stand up, Ardis, defend yourself!_ She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands.

"Mother, I am nearly five years old," she said defiantly. (That's twenty human years.) Sidra's eyes widened at her daughter's refusal to accept her words. "That's almost as old as you were when I was born!" She placed her tiny fists on her hips and flew up to face her mother.

Sidra sighed again. "You're right, dearest. I suppose I'm foolish in wanting to keep you forever young." Ardis felt guilty and flew forward and embraced the dear woman and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Not foolish, Mummy," Ardis murmured, using a name she hadn't used since she was one. "But I'm grown up now and I'm ready to take on the duties of being a _conciliatrix__._" Sidra pushed her daughter away from her, holding her by the shoulders. A faraway look came into her eyes and she smiled gently.

"Let me look at you, dear," she said softly. "Darling, you've grown so much; why it seems like only yesterday you were my baby girl." She finally nodded and drew Ardis back to her to kiss her tenderly on the forehead.

"Does this mean you'll let me help them now?" Ardis asked excitedly. Sidra chuckled affectionately. _Please, oh please..._

"You do live up to your name, _eager_, don't you?" she smiled widely. "I don't know what your father will think, but yes, I do think you're ready. Do you have anyone in mind?" Ardis flew animatedly around the room before coming to rest in front of the mirror. She smoothed down her dress which had gotten messed from her frantic flying. She touched it with her hand and two blurry figures came into view, revolving slowly. 

"I want to help them, Mother," Ardis said. "I know I've been naughty in sneaking in here, but I've watched them for a whole year, years for them, and they won't do anything about their feelings for each other." Her mother watched the two figures closely. She smiled reminiscently. _I wonder what she's thinking…_

"I remember helping two others, who looked remarkably like them," her mother said, amused. "I believe these are the right ones for you to assist. Remember the mission…" Ardis nodded and rolled her eyes yet again. She began to recite.

"To assist in guiding hidden feelings to the surface, but not create the feelings in an arbitrary way," Ardis summed it up glibly. "I think I'll go find Luke, he might have some good ideas for this. Thank you so much, Mother! I'm so excited!" She zoomed out of the house, causing pollen from the new spring flowers to swirl in a thick cloud in her wake.

Arriving at Luke's house hidden in a nearby rosebush, she fluttered up to his window and rapped on it sharply. "Luke, oh Luke, I've got wonderful news! Where are you? Come out!" She flew around the house crying out his name impatiently. 

"Cupid's diaper, Ardis, I hear you!" a voice gasped. She swiveled around to meet the handsome face of her best friend, his mane of golden brown hair tousled from his flight to find her, his blue eyes gazing curiously at her. She cried out in delight and launched herself at him, hugging him fiercely. _Oh, I'm so excited!_

"Mother's decided I'm ready!" she said, twirling away in the air from him. Luke let out a shout of exultation. "I've already found my humans and I need your help."

"Finally! I've been waiting for your mum to hurry up," Luke congratulated her, flying in dizzying circles. "It's been boring waiting for you so we could put some of our plans into motion!" Ardis joined him in zooming in and out of the branches of the rosebush. All of the thorns had been magically removed when Luke and his father and mother had come to live there. The two young fairies came to rest on one of those thornless limbs.

"So what do you want to do first?" Luke asked excitedly, tugging on Ardis' golden locks. _What was it with him and playing with my hair? _She twitched them out of his hands and bounced excitedly on the branch.

"I want to bring their feelings out," she cried, throwing her arms out to the sides dramatically and nearly throwing Luke backwards. "I want music and song, but not blatant, kind of ease it out of them. I want to make it so romantic they'll never forget that moment!" Luke had been listening intently and a thoughtful look came across his face.

"I have an idea," he said slowly. "But I can only make it work outdoors." He paused, waiting for her approval. A wide smile spread across her face and she nodded.

"Whatever you say," she said. "Let's hurry, I want to start today!" Luke frowned and Ardis immediately got worried. _Oh no… I need this to work…_

"That's just the problem," he mumbled quietly. Ardis made a face.

"What's a problem?" she asked, patting him on the arm. _Hmmm…Nice arms…_

"My left wing was itching this morning," Luke said. "Which means it's going to rain, so what you've got to do is figure out a way to get them outside despite the downpour." Ardis made a frown identical to Luke's and kicking her feet back and forth, she thought for a few minutes. _That might work… Or maybe not… How about…? Yes!_

"I've got it!" she said finally. "I'll go home and do it, while you set everything up. We'll meet back here and start. Thank you so much, Luke! You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek and fluttered away, not noticing the bright flush on his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry Potter trudged up the familiar maze of stairways and corridors to Gryffindor Tower. The black-haired boy with the bright emerald eyes was weary, oh was he weary. Weary because he had not managed to hide the parchment he was doodling on and Professor Trelawny had seen it and taken it away. Harry would have flushed his own head down Myrtle's toilet, had he known what was going to happen. _Why do I have the worst luck in the world? Why did I have to draw that picture of her? I hate that old Divination bat! I'll never hear the end of this…_

That morning in Divination had been a particularly boring one, the sweet, sickly-scented incense had been more overwhelming than usual, Ron was snoring quietly but Harry had been occupying his time by doodling aimlessly on a scrap piece of parchment. He had rested his chin on his fist, his hand wielding a fine white quill, and sketched quickly across the yellowed surface of the parchment. A few more lines there, a little red there... Harry looked admiringly at the crude, yet fair drawing of-- A thin, pale hand, which had the faint bluish lines of veins protruding from it, darted in front of his face and snatched the paper away. Clutching desperately at it, he turned to see the disappointed face of Professor Trelawny. Her eyes, magnified by her incredibly thick glasses, mirrored pity and what was that-- amusement.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry begged, trying to take back the parchment. A snort told him that Ron had woken up, mostly likely nudged by a neighbor. He turned to see the entire class focused on this rare occurrence. Nothing remotely interesting in this class had happened in so long. "I promise I won't do this again." He reached out to take the paper, but Professor Trelawny held it back. _Oh, the agony…_

"Focus Mr. Potter," she said dreamily. "I have no choice but to confiscate it." Harry buried his head in his hands but snapped upright at her next words.

"Oh! The Fates!" she exclaimed mistily and ethereally. "Your parchment has confirmed my vision, dear boy, my vision of your future intertwined with that of a certain lady!" Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, masters and commanders of the gossip ship, jumped at this and lost no time in questioning.

"Oooohhh, Professor, who?" Parvati asked keenly. Lavender had whipped a quill out, ready to take notes. Harry tensed and Ron looked, amazingly, interested but hadn't said a word-- yet.

"Scarlet-haired is she," Professor Trelawny intoned dramatically. "Descendant of a large family. Beware the family lest they bring you harm!" Lavender looked scandalized and excited, and wrote every word down. The room erupted into whispering and staring, and mostly high-pitched giggling. Ron cleared his throat and Harry looked over at him, terrified out of his wits. Ron, interestingly enough, instead of a frown, was sporting the widest grin on his freckled face that Harry had ever seen. _Oh no…_

"Tell us who she is, mate," Ron asked, casually brushing his _red_ hair out of his eyes. "She wouldn't happen to be anyone I know... would she?" Harry gulped. Now everyone would know of his infatuation with the youngest Weasley and he didn't have to say a word. His face was glowing as bright as one of the Muggle lighthouse beacons along the coast. _Please stop turning red…_

Just then the bell rang, and Harry fled the room, nearly diving headfirst through the trapdoor and down the rope ladder. This news had spread like wildfire. He had gone through the rest of the day, trying to avoid Ron and the scarlet-haired maiden who, incidentally, happened to be the youngest and only sister of his best friend. However, the good-natured ribbing and teasing in every class had followed him everywhere. Malfoy wasted no time casting down the Weasleys and exclaiming at his horrible taste, taunting him for going so low as to fall in love with a Muggle-lover. He had only hoped that Ginny had not gotten wind of this extreme humiliation.

Now here he was, trying to make it up to his dormitory to hide without anyone seeing him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _Harry paused to bang his head against the wall in desperation, causing several portraits to call out indignantly because of the jouncing ("I say there, young man, is that really necessary?"). Why hadn't he just kept to daydreaming about her hair, and her chocolate brown eyes, and her freckles... instead of displaying his feelings for all to see?

He finally arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady. He had to knock to wake her from her slumber, and she sat bolt upright. Pity immediately filled her giant face.

"Password, dear?" she asked, smoothing the silk folds of her pink gown. Harry mumbled incoherently. "Speak up, dear, I can't hear you." Harry looked up and spoke louder.

"Flaming death!" he cried angrily. _What a horrible day this is! What a stupid password… Hermione should never ask first years what the password should be, especially not those little nitwits who are bloody obsessed with A Bug's Life…_The Fat Lady sighed disapprovingly.

"No need to snap, Harry," she said. "Although, I would die of embarrassment if an incident like that happened to me." She swung forward, letting the disgruntled boy climb through. _Merlin, even the portraits know…_ As he started to stalk through the common room to the stairs, he stopped cold when he faced the sight in front of him. _Oh no… Tell me this isn't happening… Where to run?_ He stared.

Ginny Weasley was spinning crazily around the room, jumping over the furniture, waving her arms over her head, and singing loudly. "Oh, I've got a lov-uhly bunch of coconuth, doodle-leedoo, here they are a-thtanding in a row, bum-bum-bum; big oneth, thmall oneth, thome the thithe of your head... Harry!" She stopped spinning and swayed dizzily. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He clapped. _Stupid, stupid…_ Ginny blushed furiously, but managed to laugh at the same time.

"Thank you!" she bowed. "How long have you been thtanding there, Harry?" Harry flushed too, but an answer fought its way out of his mouth.

"About a minute," he replied truthfully. _Don't let her know about today…_"Interesting song." She laughed again.

"Yeah, it'th pretty thilly," she said ruefully. "But it'th the weekend and I'm tho exthited! I needed to blow off thome thteam before anyone came back." Harry was confused about her speech and voiced it.

"Oh that," she giggled. "One of the girlth in my clath and I dethided to bet on the weather today, thyee bet for rain, and I bet for thun. I lotht. Tho now I have to thpeak like thith." Harry glanced out the window and, sure enough, rain was pouring down the glass. This kind of behavior was one of the reasons Harry was so taken by her, funny and childish, but at the same time wise and often serious. She was kind and generous, but did not hold herself back from playing pranks or non-cruel teasing. He grinned.

"How long do you have to talk this way?" he asked, feeling more comfortable. If she knew about the 'incident', she probably would have brought it up by now. Ginny laughed and plopped herself on the sofa next to the fire that was burning brightly behind the stone hearth. She patted the seat next to her and Harry, trying desperately to ignore the flop in his stomach, settled next to her, dropping his bag of books on the floor.

Ginny drew her legs under her in the lotus position and leaned back. "Oh, I think all of today ith what we agreed on." She turned her large brown eyes on him. _Dumbledore's socks…She's staring at me…What do I do? _"Tho, what do you have planned?" Harry shrugged.

"It's raining like you said, so I have no choice but to do homework," Harry said plaintively. Ginny wrinkled her nose, causing all of her freckles to mesh together. She shook her head violently and gestured with her hands.

"No, no, Harry, abtholutely no homework, it'th the weekend, that'th thacrilegiouth," she protested, grinning over the stupid lisp. "We'll think of thomething… Look, everybody'th here now, we can athk them! Guyth, over here!" Nearly all of Gryffindor house was plodding through the portrait hole, grumbling angrily over the rain that had ruined a perfectly good sunny afternoon. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and several others from varying years came over and crowded around the fire, filling the empty seats and the floor.

"Bloody rain, this," Ron moaned. "And I was going to steal Harry's broom for awhile." Harry only grinned and brandished a fist at him. Hermione, however, looked mildly annoyed.

"Language, Ron," she said impatiently, but not as urgently as other times. _I suppose she's getting used to it…_"What were you two talking about?" Hermione eyed Harry and Ginny interestedly. All of the other Gryffindors looked like they were about to split their sides laughing.

"Talking? Uh, we were talking, definitely—erm, about--?" Harry was at a loss for words. Ginny quickly covered for him, although she was confused about his lack of literacy.

"About what we thyould do, now that it'th raining," she supplied. "What do you guyth thyuggetht?" All of the Gryffindors look confused at her language. 

"Why are you talking like that?" Ron asked bluntly. Ginny waved it away.

"I lotht a bet," she said. "Any ideath?" Everyone was silent for a little while.

"We _could_ have another pillow fight," Seamus suggested. Clamor of voices yelling 'no!' shut him up. Ginny had conjured up a list and crossed that off.

"The latht time we had a pillow fight, a pillow fell in the fire, McGonagall came in and Neville hit her in the fathe and knocked her down, definitely not," Ginny said firmly. Neville was red, but all of the others were laughing at the memory. "What about you, Parvati?" Parvati had an evil glint in her eye.

"We could play Boys tell the Truth," she said snickering. _Oh no… Nu-Uh…I know who she'd pick first…_Ginny looked mildly interested.

"What'th that? Never heard of it," she asked the dark haired girl. Parvati grinned. Hermione let a tiny laugh escape her. _I must run away…But to where?_

"That's because I just made it up," she said, winking surreptitiously at Harry who flushed again. _Girls are evil…_Seamus and Dean were wiggling their eyebrows at Harry who shook his head fiercely. Ron once again was grinning wildly.

"Not really in the mood," Ginny decided and scratched that off the list. _Thank you…Thank you…_"What about you Dean?" The tall black boy lounged back against Parvati's knee, crossing his hands behind his neck.

"Before I came here, we had this really cool contraption in our backyard, called a zipline," he said. Hermione and Seamus were nodding, and so was Harry. "You tie a rope between two trees and there's this handle thing that you hook on… Then you grab on and you fly between the two trees. Lots of fun!" Ron looked confused.

"Say, wouldn't you smash into the tree?" Ron asked, holding a hand in front of his nose. 

"Yeah, I don't want a broken face," Lavender piped up looking worried.

"No pain, Dean," Neville pleaded; he looked even more worried than Lavender. The other kids nodded. Dean waved his hand. Ginny looked excited at the mention of danger.

"No, no, there's a knot at the end to stop you," Dean assured them. "I was thinking we could go outside and tie a rope to the castle, have it go over the lake, so we could drop into the water." Excited voices broke out, and Ginny had to shout to make herself heard.

"Thoundth fantathtic! All in favor?" Ginny cried. _Best idea anyone of us ever had…_

"Aye!" came the shout. They all started to scramble to get up but a sharp whistle from Hermione brought them back. Ron gaped at her.

"Since when can you do that?" he asked her incredulously. She shrugged demurely.

"Few years, my cousin taught me," she said proudly. "Listen up! We have to figure out how to make the handles… I've got an idea, so, Lavender, I need one of your hangers, Seamus and Dean, you go find a rope and tie it up, and Neville, I need a wooden rod about this thick and about this long." Hermione demonstrated with her hands.

"Right," everyone said, and rushed off to find the supplies. Seamus and Dean returned first dressed in old shorts and t-shirts and left to go steal a long rope from Filch. Lavender came back next with a wire hanger; she handed it to Hermione who pulled out her wand. She placed a Strengthening Charm on it, so it would bear all the weight, and after she finished, Neville came back with the rod he had found underneath the sink in the boys' toilet. Hermione attached it to the bottom of the hanger with a Binding Charm so that the ends protruded on either side, wide enough for the rider's hands.

"All right, that should do it," she said, dusting off her hands. Harry, Ginny, Parvati, and Ron watched her in amazement, but then snapped out of it when she clapped in front of their faces. "What's wrong? Just because I made a zipline, doesn't mean you have to stare. Now, all of you, go upstairs and change into old clothes." They all obeyed and bolted up the stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ardis watched happily through the mirror as all of the boys and girls, dressed in their old cut-offs and t-shirts, trooped outside to where the one boy whose mind she tickled was tying the rope. She flew to the door, but was stopped by Sidra who cast a waterproof spell on her daughter.

"Mother, I have to go," Ardis complained, struggling to break free.

"I won't have you coming back with a cold," Sidra scolded, but finally let Ardis go. Ardis zoomed over grass and rock, reveling in the cool drops that fell onto her skin but did not soak her, due to that waterproof spell. She met Luke next to the lake, where he was swinging from a blade of grass. She fluttered next to him.

"Ardis! There you are," Luke said excitedly. "Everything's in order. How'd you get them to come out?" Ardis smiled proudly.

"I put a brilliant thought into that dark-skinned boy there," she said happily. "He had an idea to play a game outside." Luke nodded.

"Everyone's ready with their small spells," he said. "Are you?" Ardis clapped her hands.

"Let's do this!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hermione! Over here!" shouted Dean, who was helping hold the ladder that Seamus was climbing up. Hermione ran over and hung the hanger on the rope, bent the hook so it formed a ring and with yet another of her reserved Charms, welded the end of the hook to the hanger. Dean looked incredibly impressed at the show of efficiency and told her so. Hermione flushed appreciatively and cast another Strengthening Charm on it. 

Seamus had succeeded in tying the rope, magically of course (so it wouldn't come loose), and the handles hung loosely at the top. Ginny, not wanting to be left out of this show of magical talent, pulled out her own wand and pointed it at the rope. It wriggled, then stiffened into a rigid line that extended over the lake. 

"I've bewitched it tho that you drop off at the end and the handleth will take themthelveth back up to the top," Ginny shouted up to Seamus. Harry, Ron, Neville, and everyone else were anticipating the rush, by crowding under the ladder in a big line. Students from other houses had caught wind of this and had joined the group outside in the pouring rain. Harry was deciding that Ginny looked particularly pretty when her hair was all wet. _Weird, I am…_

"Hey Theamuth?" Ginny called. "Could I try it firtht?" Seamus climbed down to join the group. Ginny put her wand next to the wall for safekeeping, everyone followed suit and set their wands next to hers.

"Be my guest, Gin," he grinned. He helped her up and she gripped the handles tightly in her fists.

"Here goeth," she muttered. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she hurtled across the grounds and over the lake. Harry admired how her hair flew behind her despite all of the rain. Ginny reached the end and dropped into the lake with a huge splash and disappeared beneath the surface.

Everyone tensed, holding their breaths. Harry was staring not daring to blink. _If she drowns, I will die…Ginny, come up!_ Suddenly, a head covered with a mane of crimson hair broke the surface, and Ginny emerged, arms held high above her head in a show of victory. Everyone cheered, but no one as loudly as Ron or Harry. Neville, with much urging from the others, was prodded up the ladder and was shaking visibly as he held on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, quaking. 

"We're right behind you, Nev," Harry shouted. "I'm right after you!" Neville nodded, shifted his grip, gulped and pushed off. They heard him holler the whole way down, and watched him drop into the gray water of the lake. Harry, who by now had climbed the ladder, grabbed the handles that had just returned to the top.

"All right, Neville!" screamed the crowd as they saw him come up triumphantly. Ginny hugged Neville and Harry felt a rush of jealousy. _Stop that, she's hugging him as a friend, she does that with everyone…_Harry clenched his fists and pushed off. He felt himself fly through the air, the cold wind whipping through his hair and in his face, chilling him. He reached the end of the rope and dropped off, yelling, and broke the surface of the water. He was pushed deep and he fought to swim back up to the surface. As his head emerged, he was met by Ginny who was laughing madly.

"Oh Harry, thith is tho great! Wathn't that brilliant?!" she crowed, splashing water in his face. He spluttered and lunged after her, splashing back. Body after body hit the water, as everyone came flying down. This would be a day to remember. He'd have to tell Dean how brilliant he was. He slowed down, treading water, and met the intense gaze of Ginny Weasley. A sudden warmth filled his stomach and he was plagued by a huge case of nerves. Glancing around, he saw Ron dragging Hermione through the water, while she was giggling crazily. Dean and Parvati were starting a huge water fight with the rest of the kids. Seamus and Lavender were pretending to waltz in the water, and he, Harry, was staring right back at Ginny again.

Suddenly, it seemed as though the world had come to a standstill, the raindrops were beating out a peculiar but pleasing rhythm on the surface, the wind was making whistling noises, and it seemed as though heavens had opened and the angels were sending music from a celestial orchestra. Strange feelings erupted within and he glanced at Ginny again who was smiling at him.

It seemed to him as though a low, mellow voice, started to sing, within him or somewhere else, he didn't know.

_There you see her_

_Swimming there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her…_

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try…_

_You wanna kiss the girl…_

"What?" Harry said aloud. Surely this wasn't happening. But he had to admit, Ginny looked particularly beautiful right now. And downright mischievous, as he was about to find out.

"Think fatht, Potter," she shouted, diving at him and pushing him under the water. Harry fought to break her grip and pushed up towards the surface. He didn't see her anywhere and whirled around to catch her trying to swim away. He kicked the water and swam at her, grabbed her ankles and dragged her under. He finally let her come up gasping.

"Never provoke me, Weasley," he grinned, panting from the exertion of trying to hold her down. Her brown eyes sparkled and her smile lit up her face. Harry again felt that warmth in his stomach and the urging voice. Who was singing anyway? No one else looked like they could hear anything. He treaded water, agonizing about whether it would be a good idea to say anything or to just shut up and grab her.

_Yes, you want her…_

_Look at her, you know you do._

_Possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her,_

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word, _

_Go on and kiss the girl…_

"Watch out, Harry!" Ron bellowed. He tore off through the water, where he was being chased by the rest of the group. The red-headed oaf knocked Ginny right into Harry's arms and he automatically closed them around her. Ginny froze, her eyes wide and intense. Harry gulped. _Oh Merlin, what do I do now? Look at her…I might as well be petrified, I can't move… _Ginny's hands were resting gently on his shoulders. Harry's stomach and heart did aerial cartwheels, and he slowly leaned forward. Panic seized him and he leaned back. Hurt filled her eyes and she pushed away from him and swam away. 

_Stupid, stupid…_Harry sank below the surface to collect his thoughts. The low, melodic voice followed him beneath the water. The ethereal music was urging him to find Ginny and not be a coward. _Now what will she think of me? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings…Wait-- does that mean she _wanted_ me to kiss her? _Harry came back up gasping and looked carefully around. She was sitting on a nearby rock, her knees pulled up under her chin, her face blushing. Hermione was floating beneath her whispering something. Harry watched Ginny shake her head, causing the wet locks to fly around her shoulders.

_Sha__-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh my,_

_Looks like the boy too shy_

_Ain't__ gonna kiss the girl…_

_Sha__-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't__ that sad, ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…_

_ I am not shy…Yes, I am…_Harry moaned inwardly. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her with someone else, and he couldn't bear the thought, that he had to go up to her and tell her about his Who-Knows-How-Long-It's-Been feelings. The _pitter-patter­ _of the raindrops seemed to urging him forward towards that rock she was sitting on. He swam forward, and then floated backwards, swam forward, and then floated backwards. He wanted to hit his head against something, but the only something was that rock she was perched on. And at the rate he was going, he was never going to get anywhere. And the singing kept on going. Oh, did he want to comply with its suggestions, but he was too scared. _Arrrggggghhhhh__!_

_Now's your moment,_

_Floating in a blue lagoon,_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon,_

_No time will be better…_

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl…_

Harry gritted his teeth and swam forward, closer and closer to that rock, where the red-haired siren sat. He was quite sure he was going to his death. Who was singing anyway? It sure wasn't Ron, and it wasn't Ginny either. _Probably some fairy godmother…Yeah, right…_ He reached the rock and came up behind her, so she hadn't noticed him, he reached up to tap her on the back and…

_Sha__-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared,_

_You got the mood prepared,_

_Go on and kiss the girl…_

_Sha__-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now,_

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

…grabbed her ankle, pulling her into the water. She came up gasping, holding onto him, and blushing furiously when she saw it was him. She tried to struggle away, but Harry wouldn't let her go. She finally stopped and gazed at him for a second before lowering her eyes.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked, eyes cast down. _ Exactly what _do _I want? Yeah, I want to kiss her…But what if she hits me? What if Ron hits me? _Harry found it suddenly difficult to breathe. He tensed. The voice sang on, convincing him to act. The music swelled to a magnificent volume, that obviously only he could hear.

_Sha__-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along,_

_And listen to the song,_

_The song say "Kiss the girl!"_

_Sha__-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play, do what the music say,_

_You gotta kiss the girl…_

Harry leaned closer, looking at her pink mouth. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned towards him too. _Dobby's__ tea cozy…I don't believe this is happening…_A loud voice broke his thoughts.

"Oy, Harry, just what do you think you're doing?" Ron bellowed, but Harry failed to see the big smile on his face… and all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff's faces. All, of course, were observing intently, silently cheering them on.

_You've got to kiss the girl,_

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

Closer and closer, until their lips were nearly touching… Harry hovered hesitating… Was this really the best idea? He started to get scared and moved the slightest bit backwards…

_You gotta kiss the girl…_

_Go on and kiss the girl…_

…but two arms grabbed him around the neck and pulled him, and his lips landed on hers. The music swelled as did his feelings… Pouring every ounce of himself into that kiss, Harry heard the cheers behind him and blushed, but did not break away. The kiss finally ended and Ginny broke away, flushed but delighted.

"What wath that?" she asked, still holding him. Harry grinned.

"I think that'th what you call a kith," he said, and laughed. "Look what you've done!"

"I'm not quite thyure I've got the hang of it," Ginny winked. "Want to try it again?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"Thyure…" Harry complied and they kissed again in the rain. The violins and the angels absolutely sang that time, Harry was positive. _Or whoever was singing…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ardis squealed in delight, threw her arms around Luke and hugged him with all her might. "Oh, isn't wonderful! My first try and it worked! Did I sing all right?"

She let go of him and looked at his face. His blue eyes held her green-eyed gaze and she couldn't look away.

"Luke, why are you looking at me like that?" Ardis said nervously. _Oh dear…Am I that obvious? Only Mum knew I liked him…I thought…_

"Do what the music say," Luke blurted. _Oh my…Never thought of this…Mmmm…very nice indeed…This day has been very…rewarding…_

**The End**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked that… I had to get it out of my system… I think that was original enough. Anyways, please review… Or I'll cry… You don't want to see me cry, do you? You don't? Oh good, now **R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!** Please.

Oh yeah…

_Conciliatrix__-_ a matchmaker ::winks::

Oh yeah, the second one…

Those of you who have me on author alert, I expect at least half of you to drop me a line or two… This is not a request. Thanks!

And one more thing…

I'll post a few outtakes in a little while… They're too funny for me to pass up!


	2. Outtakes

**Disclaimer:**

~*~_  I know you think that I shouldn't steal this, but_

_I'll tell you that_

_I really didn't take it..._

_Well, I borrowed it,_

_Where's the sense in that?_

 ~*~  _I will go down with this 'ship,_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender,_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_Harry and Ginny is the best, and always will be...****_

**A/N-  **I don't own this song either... Dido does!   Anyway, these "outtakes" aren't deleted scenes, they are deleted _alternate_ endings and _alternate_ scenes that cracked me up but didn't really-- er, didn't _at all_ work for this particular story.  I don't own none of these songs.  And yes, they had to be singing outtakes, because this is a songfic.  So there.

**Shout-Outs:  **(I love hearing from you guys!)

**sarah-mason19:  **Thanks!  I suck at multi-chaptered fics, wish I could stay focused on them, once a one-shot's done, it's done and you don't have to worry about it anymore.  You'll like the first outtake, 'cause you'll know where I'm coming from... ::winks and then laughs hysterically::

**Jellyman****:**   Awww, you're too sweet!  Warm, fluffy vibes rule... and as for your comment on wanting to go on the zipline-- writing fics has become an affliction, because I end up being insanely jealous of these characters (they get to do all the stuff I only dream about)!  This cannot be healthy...  I'm glad you liked it.  And the Ron thing, I agree with you... we get an obvious hint that he wants Harry and Ginny together, but in my other fic, I have him a little annoyed, because after all he can't help but be a little overprotective.  But it's crazy when people make him insanely angry about it.  Heh-- oh well, I'm really glad you thought it was good enough to put into your faves!  You're awesome!

**Emily T:**  E.T. phone home!  You're my hero, you crazy girl!  "Freakin' cow" is a good expression; I, myself, have used it many, many, many times!  You adore my one-shot, gosh, what a compliment coming from you!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Brown*Pryde:**  I'm glad you liked it!  Thanks for reading!

**PrincessSaraSolo****:  ** Hey, thanks so much... That song-- well, actually the entire movie has been my very favorite Disney animation since I was two years old, and I've always thought that song was gorgeous, so I couldn't resist.  Luke's hot, in my mind anyway, I kinda picture him as a winged, younger, miniature Matthew McConaughey.  ::drools::  I think he was adorable too.  I'm glad you liked it!

**Julia:  **Thanks so much for reviewing!  I'm so glad you liked it...

**animezebra****:**   Nice fluff, just the angle I was hoping for!  Glad you liked it!

**YankeeTorp****:**  I love that song too, so I'm glad you thought I did justice to it!  Thanks!

**Gryphonmistress****:**  I hadn't planned on him being the only one who could hear him, but I guess my fairy Luke had other ideas!  I am a Harry/Ginny shipper all the way, where have you been, girl?  J/K.  I love ya!

**AlethyaDevan****:**  Oh you're too sweet!  I'm really glad you liked it.  Asides are found in nearly every story of mine, it's a habit, probably because I comment on my life inside my mind just like H and G do.  Please update **Flipped **soon, it's one of my faves!

**Elphie****:**  I really appreciate your comment on the "flaming death" password, I absolute love Disney flicks, they're so great!  **A Bug's Life** is extremely funny!  I have it and I roll on the floor every time I see it!

**Maria:**  Glad you found it worth your time!  I shy away from OC's too, but it was an appropriate time to use one!  I suppose I do have a "thing" for fairytales, I guess I wished we lived in Fairyland, I love magic (not cards or pulling stuff out of hats, but the magic in stories, the fairy magic, and wizards aren't too bad either-- hehe!).  Ron and Hermione are exhausting me, so I gotta take a wittle break from them, actually writer's block on how to develop the chappie has, well, blocked me.  Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Hermione30:**  Hope Gen. Conference was satisfactory to you!  Yes, I did humiliate poor Harry!  Bad me!  Love ya!  Do you have MSN or whatever Yahoo?  We should chat!

**LaurelinElentari****:  **Ahh, yes!  Your reviews are quite smashing, thank you so much!  Duh!  ::winks::  Look for the next chapter for **Sleeping Beauty** soon...  As for my writer's block, I suppose I need to watch more movies w/ hot guys in them, so I can get some inspiration.  And a small plot bunny for a slightly fluffy fic has attacked me, so another little one-shot will make its appearance soon.  Thanks for putting me on your faves, you have no idea how that made me feel.  ::wipes tears away::  You're a doll!

**Natsumi**** Akimoto:**  I'm glad you liked it.  Reviews like yours make my day!

**ElizabethMM****:**  I felt sorry for Harry, and I felt guilty that I made him go through that!  Thanks for reading!

**Raiining****:  **Every time I read the books, the portraits, especially Sir Cadogan, make me laugh so much.  I had to have them comment on Harry!   I agree with you on the kissing part, it did take a little too long, but I had to get through the song.  I just thought of something-- Maybe, it seems longer than it really was:  you know how when you're nervous or scared, everything takes forever?  I look at it that way now!  I feel better about my fic, thanks for pointing that out!  You're awesome for taking the time to read!

**gemini1023:**  Tcha.  You guys rule!  You're addicted, that'th tho cool, Thtarhawk9!  Whit, I'm glad you thought it was good enough to tell your best friend about it!  And guess what?  Less than two weeks, and I will be (finally!) sixteen!

**K:**  I reread my story and I saw where Ginny fell out of lisping, I fixed that... That's what's so great about other people seeing your mistakes, they can tell you when you can't find them.  I swear I must have checked it twenty times before I uploaded it, but that just shows I ain't perfect!  As for Harry lisping, I meant him to... Sometimes when I hear something too many times, I start doing it!  Annoying!  I'm glad you pointed that stuff out, I'll try to be more careful!  I'm glad you liked it!

**Smarah****:**  Thanks for the suggestion, but I find that Ron and Hermione are very difficult for me to write... I'll think about it sometime later, after I finish my other stuff.  I'm glad you read it and liked it!

**LilacWaterfall****:**  Thanks so much!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            _Fanfic__ author (a.k.a JamieBell or if you'd rather, Margaret, or if you'd rather again, Me) sits at the computer ready for a new day of fluffy writing, however, this young giddy girl is in quite the humorous mood.  She stretches out her fingers, clears her throat (although she has no reason to speak at all), and racks her brain for something to put on the halfway finished fic.  Suddenly a lightbulb turns on and her fingers tap furiously away at the keyboard, creating a funny, yet fluffy, yet sappy fic worthy of a Fanfiction.net trophy..._     

**Outtake # 1**

            He reached the rock and came up behind her, so she hadn't noticed him, he reached up to tap her on the back and grabbed her ankle, pulling her into the water.  She came up gasping, holding onto him, and blushing furiously when she saw it was him.  She tried to struggle away, but Harry wouldn't let her go.  She finally stopped and gazed at him for a second before lowering her eyes.

            "What do you want, Harry?" she asked, eyes cast down.  Harry merely smiled, and clasped her hands tightly in his, beneath the gray water.  The feelings in him could not be contained any longer, and he opened his mouth to utter the words he had wanted to say for who knows how long.  Strangely though, the words weren't spoken, but sung in a voice unfamiliar to him, yet he knew it was his voice.  _What was going on?_

            "The circle of our love is more than just a rising sun that sets," Harry sang, one of his hands involuntarily lifting in an arc out of the water, taking hers with him.  The other hand raised to meet the first hand as he continued to sing, "The circle of our love, it goes forever!"

            Ginny's eyes widened at his song of love towards her and she parted her lips to ask him what the bloody hippogriff was happening.  A sweet, clear high voice betrayed her, "The thircle of our love beginth with now, and every promithed dream, in thith fanfic author'th plan, it goeth forever!"  Harry clutched her to him against his better judgment and they began to slowly dance in the lapping waves of the cold lake.  Ginny had no idea what was going on, but was powerless to stop.  

            "The circle of our love extends beyond the reach of time; beyond the span of days and years it goes for-eh-eh-eh-ver!" sang Harry and Ginny together (Harry's surprisingly deep baritone drowning out Ginny's lisp), pouring out their souls to each other, the magical atmosphere nearly overwhelming them with its sweetness....

            "The circle of our love is found in every warm and tender thing," Harry and Ginny sang gloriously, gazing intensely into each other's eyes. "That lips may breathe or hearts may beat-- forever!"  Harry leaned in, his eyes fixed on her mouth...

            "_Oh Lord, no!" shrieks Margaret, dropping to her knees on the floor, pounding the floor with her fist, so caught up in hysterics is she.  She collapses to her back, kicking the air above her violently, as she tries to contain the laughter which eventually bursts out of her lungs, causing all of those in close proximity to start with fright at the incredibly loud shriek.  She waves at them not to worry, she has had an incredibly hilarious brainstorm and needs to calm down before she can continue._

_            She finally catches her breath, and claws her way back up to the desk and sits in the chair, every now and then a small spasm will interrupt her now still form.  She hits the Backspace button, shaking her head, yet laughing at the same time at her stupidity.  'I can't believe I wrote that,' she exclaims to herself.  An inner voice chides her, _"I can't believe you actually watch that movie... It is soooo corny!"  _She laughs again, "I can't help it, it's funny!  Those clothes are absolutely horrendous!"  She leans over the keyboard, resting her chin on the desk... and a new idea hits her..._

**Outtake # 2**

Luke groaned when he saw Harry pull away from Ginny.  They had been so close!  Ardis' hands were clenched with worry, and he vowed he would get those wayward kids together if it was the last thing he did.  Scrambling for something to do, he brightened and nudged the girl next to him, fluttering around her excitedly.

            "Ardis!" he whispered.  She turned to him, still singing, and arched a delicate brow.  He made a cutting motion with his arms, and she stopped singing, bewildered.  She came up to him, grabbed him by the forearms and shook him.

            "What?" she asked, glancing nervously back at the lake.  Luke grinned, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

            "This song isn't getting across, try a different one," he suggested.  Ardis gave him a confused look but nodded.  She opened her mouth, but then she stopped when nothing came to mind.

            "What should I sing?" she asked him desperately.  She had been so sure the song would work.  The boy and the girl would kiss, and her first match would have been a wonderful success.  Not to mention the praise from her parents who were both widely recognized for their matching efficiency.

            "Anything that suggests them getting together," he reasoned, and raised his arms to conduct the music from the air and the water.  She bit her lip, and thought for a minute and smiled.

            "Okay!" she smiled and began. "Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  Why don't you and I comba-ine?  Let's get together, what do you say?  We can have a swinging ta-ime!  We'd be a cra-a-azy team.  Why don't we ma-a-ake a scene?  Together.  Oh-oh-oh-oh!"  Luke smirked at this crazy tune, but decided that it was better than nothing.  In fact, for some unknown reason, he decided to join in.

Meanwhile...

            Ron and Hermione floated a ways off in the water, watching the black-haired boy shy away from kissing the red-haired lisping damsel.  Hermione was urging them under her breath, and Ron was contemplating all the ways that he could tease Harry.  Just because he was happy for them, did not mean he was not going to get his fun out of it.

            "Come on!" Hermione wailed. "No, Harry!  You stupid idiot, go after her..."  Hermione slapped the water in indignation.  So close.  And now Ginny was sitting on a rock far, far away from Harry.  She would have to go talk to that girl.  Ron put his arm around his friend.

            "Aw-- Hermione, we all knew he was a prat," Ron reassured her. "I'm sure he'll come around."  Hermione gave him a look of pure pity.

            "For goodness' sakes Ron, don't be ridiculous," she scolded. "We are talking about the person who thought he was a bad kisser because Cho was crying when she came onto him."  Ron nodded.

            "You got a point there," he agreed.  Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"

            "You were the first one to suggest that she was crying because he was bad," she laughed.  Ron shrugged.

            "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked.  Hermione sighed and started to swim towards Ginny.

            "I'm going to go try to convince her to just grab him and go!" she called back, as she cut through the water.  She finally reached Ginny, who was sitting on the protruding rock, her knees drawn to her chin and her eyes embarrassed and hurt.

            "Ginny!" Hermione cried.  Ginny looked up and sighed.

            "Did you thee that?" she asked sadly.  Hermione nodded and patted Ginny's knee.

            "Just grab him and snog him!" Hermione nearly shouted.  Ginny's head snapped up.

            "Did you jutht thay what I thought you did?  Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny questioned.  Hermione nodded eagerly and clapped her hands.  Ginny shook her head so hard, the red strands whipped around her face.  Hermione gave up and swam back to Ron, a defeated look on her face.

            "She won't do it," Hermione wailed. "Ron, we have to make her, even if it means we embarrass ourselves!"  Ron got a frightened look.

            "What do you want us do?  Sing?" he hissed.  Hermione's face lit up and she threw her arms around him. 

            "Brilliant!" she crowed. "I've got just the song!  Follow my lead!"  She began to sing as loudly as she could, and Ron, deciding he had just met his doom, realized he might as well join in.

            "Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  Think of all that we could sha-are.  Let's get together, everyday... Every way and everywhe-ere.  And though we haven't got a lot, we could be sharing all we've got.  Together!"  bellowed Hermione and Ron, whose ears were glowing like the setting sun.

            Ginny heard the raucous singing, and nearly died from embarrassment.  She stole a sideways glance at Harry, who suddenly heard the words and ducked under the water to hide his face.  She was going to wring that bushy-haired girl's neck and well, she wasn't even going to contemplate the horrid things she would to her brother.  To her horror, another verse broke out.

            "Oh!  I really think you're swell.  Uh-huh!  We really ring the bell.  Oooh whee!  And if you stick with me, nothing could be greater, say hey, alligator!" sang Hermione and Ron, along with the cheering of the observing crowd.  Ginny cringed and dove into the water; if she didn't do something right away, the song would go on forever.

            And the singing continued, "Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  Two is twice as nice as one. Let's get together, right away. We'll be having twice the fun.  And you can always count on me, a gruesome twosome we will be.  Together, yeah, yeah, ye--!"  Ron and Hermione gaped as Harry surfaced right in front of Ginny.  Ginny rolled her eyes, threw her arms around Harry, dragged him forward and kissed him.  The crowd went wild.

            "YEAH!  YEAH!  YEAH!" they yelled.  Off in the bushes two indignant fairies shook their tiny fists.  How dare those humans steal their song!

            _"Oh, no, no, no..." wails Margaret, banging her head on the desk. "That will not do at all, not at _all._"_  _She spins in a circle, hoping to get the creative juices flowing.  Picking up her picture of Spot Conlon, she speaks to him in desperate tones. "Oh, Brooklyn, muse of mine, how then shalt I write this terrible fanfic?  It doth not suit me at all!  Shall I find a more romantic melody, or shall I boycott writing forever? For I'm quite sure this will ensure a banning from fanfiction, like no one has ever seen!"  She places her elbow on the desk, holds down the Backspace button for several minutes, and thinks some more..._

**Outtake # 3**

Ginny stood up on the rock, her scarlet locks blowing gently in the wind.  She swept her gaze over every inch of the lake.  Kids laughing, and frolicking in the water... She smiled painfully.  How could anyone expect her to be happy?  Harry was nowhere in sight.  Where could he be?  Sadness filled her being and she opened her mouth to let out all the sorrow and longing she felt.  Melody filled her lungs and escaped in the form of a bittersweet song.

            "I'll be your candle on the water," she warbled, holding her hands out in a show of supplication. "My love for you will alwayth burn.  I know you're lotht and drifting, but the cloudth are lifting... Don't give up, you have thomewhere to turn."  One lone tear trickled down her ivory cheek and she did not bother to brush it away. 

            "Oh Harry!" she whispered and continued to convey her message of her faithfulness to him after five years. "I'll be your candle on the water, till every wave ith warm and bright... My thoul ith there bethide you, let thith candle guide you-- Thoon you'll thee a golden thtream of light!"  She sighed and let her indomitable spirit show through.

            "Harry, if you can hear me, pleathe come back..." Ginny pleaded and sang all the more loudly, hoping against hope that her song would be carried across the wide waters to him. "A cold and friendleth time hath found you... Don't let the thtormy darkneth pull you down.  I'll paint a ray of hope around you, thircling in the air, lighted by a prayer!"  Her voice swelled, all of her dreams emerging in the words uttered by her lips.  In her heart of hearts, she believed Harry could hear her... No matter where he happened to be.

            "I'll be your candle on the water," she promised, the melody sweeter each time she sang the words. "Thith flame inthide of me will grow, keep holding on, you'll make it!  Here'th my hand, tho take it!  Look for me, reaching out to thyow... Ath thyure ath riverth flow, I'll never let you go."  She tapered off to a low murmur.

            "I'll never let you go," she whispered.  Closing her eyes, and clasping her hands to her heart, she dramatically jumped into the cold, murky waves. "CANNONBALL!"  Suddenly, two green eyes popped in front of her, surrounded by unruly waves of black hair.  She gasped and fell forward into the handsome boy's arms.  Oh she was home, this was where she belonged.  In the arms of her beloved, she was safe and she was never going to leave.  Well, maybe she would, after all she was human, and humans had to use the loo every now and then.

            "Oh hey, Gin," Harry grinned. "Dunno what I did to deserve this."  Ginny blushed prettily, flipping her hair out of her eyes and managing to smack Harry in the face.

            "Harry!  Where were you?" she cried, gazing into the emerald depths of his eyes, resting her hands gently on his broad shoulders.

            "I just swam over to the willow tree there," he pointed. "Ginny, you're acting like I was gone for five years or something."  She laughed nervously.  Was all that just a silly daydream?  The romantic soul within her could not be suppressed.

            "Well, I-- um, it theemed a lot longer," she supplied lamely. "I'd mith you, you know that?"  Harry's playful gaze had turned into a smouldering mass of smoulderiness.

            "Ginny?" he gulped and she felt her throat close up.  He was much too close... Merlin, the water seemed to be very warm all of a sudden.

            "Yeth?" she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut.  Harry leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

            "You have a stick in your hair," he informed her, plucking it out and casting it aside.  She snapped her eyes open.  What?  He was supposed to kiss her desperately, not pull twigs out of her hair.  She pulled away.

            "Did you want anything elth?" she asked him curtly.  He blushed and nodded. "Well, then?"  He looked around, grabbed her and kissed her desperately, just like she had dreamed about all of these many, many years, with passion, love, warmth, and meltingly... on her cheek.

            _"Well, you've managed to turn a perfectly fine fic into a terribly terrible romance novel," Margaret sighs, and for the third time that day, she holds the Backspace button down for many seconds. "I suppose you're going to have to go with the original, 'cause you ain't gonna find anything better.  I do wonder why you have any reviews at all."  She continues with the Kiss the Girl theme, as she has not found anything else that was suitable.  Such is the life of an aspiring fanfiction author._

_­_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**A/N-**  So there you have it...  That is what I go through every time I write one of these freakin' fanfics.  I hope you appreciate what I do for you... hehe!  LOL.  Agony, pain, embarrassment, hysterics, truly bad stuff.  I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
